The present invention concerns a table arrangement for use in an aircraft seat module. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns a table arrangement comprising a housing that has an open configuration and a closed configuration, a table, which, when in a stowed configuration is at least partially housed in the housing, and when in a presented configuration, is partially protruding from the housing, and an activation mechanism for opening and closing the housing. The invention also concerns an aircraft seat module, an aircraft or a method of deploying or stowing a table arrangement.
A prior art table arrangement comprises a table, which is stowed in a housing and can be “presented” (i.e. so that a small portion of the table is protruding out of the housing). This allows a user to be able to grip the table and pull it up into a deployed (useable) position). To deploy the table, a user must open the housing by pulling on a door handle to rotate the door 20 to 30 degrees. This reveals an aperture through which the table can deploy. The opening of the door pulls on a cable which activates a gas spring to “present” the table.
When a user stows the table, they are required to push the table in (against the gas spring) from the presented position to the stowed position. This could be problematic in that a passenger may catch their fingers or nails in the housing. They may also not push the table in far enough (especially given that a relatively large force might be required to do so). Also, if the door is closed before the table has been (adequately) pushed into the stowed position, this could again cause damage to the table or door or associated mechanisms. In addition, if the table was not stowed properly and a user went to subsequently open the door, activating the gas spring, this may cause the table to abut and possibly jam against the inside of the door before it had fully opened.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved table arrangement.